First Love
Summary * Daniel runs into Logan Lee and his backstory is revealed * Logan falls for Zoe Park and is rejected Plot Chapter 127 Daniel sits on the bed in the Nurse's Room, thinking deeply about how to avoid Logan. He comes to the conclusion that since Logan is in a different class, it won't be difficult to avoid him. Daniel gets up and tries to open the door so he can leave but the door won't budge because Logan is also trying to open it from the other side. The scene then cuts off to Vasco and Jace walking down the hallways with the freshmen greeting them with respect. Vasco notices Leonn greet him casually. Vasco asks him for his name and the people tell him to speak formally to his senior, Vasco. Leonn states that Vasco promised to fight him in the past. Vasco is still unable to remember and this angers Leonn, who then proceeds to kick Vasco in the shin out of frustration. Vasco collapses and Jace asks Vasco if that Leonn's kick hurt him that much and Vasco says it was Logan's attack that did it. Vasco labels Logan as a 'punk' and comments that he's unbelievably strong. The scene switches back to Daniel and Logan. Both of them continue to attempt to open the door with unbelievable strength and force and the door finally opens and Daniel accidentally bumps into Logan. Daniel panics, remembering that the two have actually met before and hopes that Logan doesn't recognise him. Logan tells him to piss off and Daniel attempts to leave. Suddenly, Zoe holds Daniel's arm and asks him if he's okay. Remembering his insecurity around handsome guys who always have girls follow them around, he stops Daniel with anger. A flashback to Logan's past is shown, when he had his first girlfriend. Logan used to date Mae's old girlfriend, who liked him because he was strong. She cheated on Logan for a handsome guy, and from that day on Logan hated handsome guys. He also became violent towards women. He grabs Daniel's shoulder and is surprised when he doesn't back down. Chapter 128 Daniel collapses out of fear of Logan Lee. Zoe hits Logan and tells him to stop bullying Daniel, and he calls her a slut. When she remarks that she likes Piggy he is disgusted and walks away. He spies her sitting with fat Daniel and wonders if she is telling the truth before seeing her with the handsome Daniel. He becomes depressed and avoids school. Jay-Gal is worried about Logan and visits him. Logan returns to school having lost most of his weight and is now incredibly skinny. Chapter 129 No one believes Logan is in the comics department because he is good looking. He discovers girls find his bad attitude attractive instead of intimidating. He realizes that good looks can be as powerful as strength in influencing others. Logan decides to go confess to Zoe. He runs into Mira and tries to seduce her but is hit in the face by an angry Zack. Chapter 130 Logan tries to fight Zack but he is too weak and loses easily in his skinny form. He challenges Vin and gets beat a second time. Vasco tries to help him and looks at him with pity. Even Jay-Gal tries to fight Logan and leaves him bloody. Logan goes to her classroom and finds Zoe is sick so she didn't come. He looks at Crystal and sees she resembles Daniel. Logan grabs her face and Daniel grabs his hand. Chapter 131 Logan rushes at Daniel and he dodges his attacks, finishing him with a sucker punch. Zoe comes in to see him on the ground and helps him up. Logan asks her to meet him in a store. At the store, Logan asks Zoe to go out with him. She rejects him for his terrible personality and the way he treated everyone. Logan gets depressed and gains back all the weight he lost. Zack wonders if he can protect Mira if Logan tries to hurt her again. Cookie is Zack taking up boxing again. His boxing coach complains that he took too much time off and mentions Zack used to be a genius when he was younger. Category:Plot